This invention relates to electronic valve control systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to electronic throttle control systems with integrated modular configurations.
Valve assemblies for engines and related systems typically utilize rotatable valve members in fluid flow passageways to assist in regulating fluid flow through them. For example, throttle valve members are positioned in the air induction passageways in internal combustion engines. The valve assemblies are controlled either mechanically or electronically and utilize a mechanism which directly operates the valve member.
For electronic throttle control systems, it is desirable to have a failsafe mechanism or system which activates the throttle valve in the event that the electronic control or electronic system of the vehicle fails. There are several known electronic throttle control systems which utilize failsafe mechanisms for closing the throttle valve or moving it to a slightly open position in the event of an electronic failure in the vehicle. One of these systems is shown, for example, in the Applicant""s co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/438,122, filed Nov. 10, 1999 (FGT 199-0418), the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It is desirable to manufacture the housing, cover and some internal components of the electronic throttle control mechanism from plastic materials, such as composites, in order to reduce the weight and cost of the mechanism, as well as to improve the manufacture and assembly of the mechanism. It is further desirable to integrate several of the components into a modular configuration and construction, also to reduce cost and weight, as well as to improve reliability and overall size of the mechanism.
It would be desirable to have an electronic valve control mechanism with a failsafe or limp-home mechanism and which integrates several plastic and other components together into a modular construction in order to meet these objectives.
The present invention provides an electronic throttle control assembly having a housing with a gear train and throttle valve mechanism. A throttle plate is positioned on a throttle shaft and the plate and shaft are positioned in the engine or air induction passageway, such that the throttle plate regulates airflow into the engine. A cover member enclosing the gear train contains a motor with a spur gear.
The operation of the throttle valve is accomplished through the gear train assembly which is driven by the motor. The motor is regulated by the electronic control unit of the vehicle which in turn is responsive to the input of the vehicle operator or driver. A throttle position sensor is included in the housing cover member and feeds back the position of the throttle plate to the electronic control unit.
In the operation of the throttle valve, a gear connected to the motor operates an intermediate gear (or idler gear), which in turn operates a sector gear which is connected to the throttle body shaft. The sector gear is biased by a spring member toward the closed position of the throttle valve. As a failsafe mechanism, a spring-biased plunger member is attached to the housing and positioned to interrupt operation of the sector gear in the event of an electronic failure and prevent the throttle valve from closing completely. At the failsafe position, the vehicle can still be operated, although at a reduced capacity. This allows the driver to xe2x80x9climp-home.xe2x80x9d
If the throttle valve is in its closed position when an electronic failure occurs, the spring-biased plunger member acts on the sector gear to open the throttle valve slightly to the failsafe position.
The housing and cover member are made from plastic materials, preferably plastic composite materials, which are molded in the desired sizes and shapes. The motor brush holder, electrical connectors, and housing for the throttle position sensor (TPS) are all molded together with the cover member as an integrated modular assembly. The modular assembly also includes connector terminals, a rotor stop and a circuitboard support member. Once the TPS circuit board, rotor and other components are assembled into the TPS housing, the TPS cover is assembled in place.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, particularly when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.